


It all gets a little too much

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief, M/M, Minor Character Death, rip Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Aaron tells Robert about Lisa





	1. chapter 1

Aaron stared at his phone waiting for Robert to call. He hadn't told him yet but he had asked his husband to phone him as soon as possible. He hated this. They were supposed to have more time. After the private ambulance took her away He and Liv had gone straight home, into their respective rooms. He could hear Liv sobbing through the walls. He felt bad, he hadn't cried yet. He just felt numb. 

It took him a few seconds to realise that Robert was requesting face-time as his phone lit up and buzzed. He grabbed it off the bed and answered it. 

 

"Hey Love, What's the emergency?" Robert said as the call connected. He had gotten a bit tanned in the days he had been in Spain with Vic and Annie.

 

"I um, er." Aaron struggled. He finally felt the tears pricking in his eyes. typical, of course it happens the minute he needs to hold it together. 

 

"Hey, its okay, take your time." Robert said. 

 

"It's Lisa." He said as the tears leaked from his eyes. 

 

"What's happened? Is she okay?" Robert asked, starting to worry. 

 

"She's, er, She's gone. She's dead Rob." Aaron sobbed. 

 

"No, she can't have, I thought she had months?!" Robert gasped. 

 

"We all did, I can't believe she's gone Rob." 

 

 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I wish I was with you." Robert said, heart breaking at the sight of his husband in tears. 

 

 

"I wish you were here Rob, I need you, I'm barely holding it together for Liv and Mum and Uncle Zak and Belle, but I know Vic needs you." Aaron sniffles. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm not with you Aaron. I wish there was more I could do. You look exhausted, you should get some sleep if you can, I'll call you in the morning okay? Don't worry about telling Vic, I'll let her know okay?" Robert said sympathetically. 

 

Aaron nodded. "Okay, thank you, for being there even if you aren't here." He spoke softly. 

 

"You don't need to thank me Aaron, you're my husband, I love you, of course I'm gonna be there for you to talk to when you need me, no matter where I am or what time of day okay?" 

 

"I love you too Rob. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Aaron replied before hanging up.  he sighed, stripping down and pulling on a t-shirt belonging to Robert. 

he went through to check on Liv. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go to bed, feel free to shout if you need me." He said as he poked his head round the door. Liv nodded from her spot on the bed. Aaron sighed and went back to his room and curled up on Robert's side of the bed, hoping to get as much comfort from the smell of his husband as he could. He didn't know how long he was there but he eventually fell asleep, tears streaking his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

Robert Sighed as he put his phone down, running a hand through his hair.  why did things always have to go wrong when he wasn't there?  

He went into the Kitchen to find Vic and his grandmother as he left them. He gave them a weak smile as he sat down. 

 

"Robert, what's wrong?" Vic asked as he pulled his cup of coffee closer. 

 

"I was just on the phone to Aaron. It's Lisa." He said, looking at his sister. 

 

"Lisa dingle?" Annie asked. she had briefly met the woman when she was at Jack's funeral. 

 

Robert nodded. 

 

"What's wrong with her?" Vic asked, sipping her tea. 

 

"She's dead, she died a few hours ago," Robert said. Vic Gasped.

 

"How's everyone holding up?" 

 

"From what Aaron said, everyone is doing pretty badly, he broke down as soon as I answered. I wish there was something I could do." Robert explained.

 

"Be with him! I'll be fine here! He needs you Rob, more than I do." Vic said. Robert looked at her. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked. Vic nodded. 

 

"She's right Robert, He's gonna need you. Go home. Go get your son and be with your husband." Annie said, patting his arm. 

 

Robert stood up and hugged the both of them before putting his cup in the sink and taking off upstairs to book a flight home. He was lucky enough to get one set to leave for Liverpool in 3 hours. 

 

He called a taxi and bid goodbye to his gran and sister. 

 

He practically ran through the airport, check in and security, making it onto the plane just in time. the flight took about an hour and a half, once he was off the plane and in a taxi he called Rebecca. 

 

"Robert, why are you calling at this time of night? Its 03:30!" She grumbled. 

 

"Hey um, something's happened, I'm about ten minutes from yours, I'm picking Seb up." He said hurriedly. 

 

"What? no, you can't have him until the weekend, that was the agreement." She snapped.

 

"Bex, I couldn't give a shit about the agreement right now, Lisa just died. Seeing Seb is the only thing that will cheer Aaron up right now." Robert hissed. 

 

"Oh, okay. see you in a minute then." she said and hung up. 

 

five minutes later the taxi pulled up and Rebecca was outside with Seb asleep in his car seat. He thanked her and put Seb in the taxi and apologized for calling so late at night. she waved him off and told him Seb could stay for as long as they wanted. He smiled and got in the taxi again and they set off for Emmerdale. 

 

two hours later they pulled up outside the mill, Robert paid for the taxi which stung him a hefty £250 but he didn't care. he grabbed Seb and his suitcase and headed into the house. 

he put Seb in his room and went through to his and Aaron's room to find his husband asleep in the middle of the bed.  It made Robert smile. he stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed beside Aaron, waking him up in the process. 

 

"Robert?! what are you doing here?" Aaron said sleepily as he attached himself to his husband in a hug. 

"You needed me, and before you say anything, Vic suggested I come home. She said she'd kick my ass if I didn't." He said, pulling Aaron on top of him. 

"I love you so much, thank you for coming home." Aaron said, pressing a kiss to Robert's bare chest. 

"I love you too, now sleep, its half past five in the morning and I would like to get some sleep before Seb wakes up." He said. Aaron looked at him. 

"You brought Seb?" he asked. Robert hummed in reply, already half asleep. Aaron smiled, curling up on his husband's chest and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
